glee_wiki_the_future_of_mckinleyfandomcom-20200213-history
Radioactive/Scheiße
Radioactive/Scheiße is a mashup containing songs originally by Rita Ora/Lady GaGa. It was sung by The Cheerios in the first episode of the first season, The Brand New McKinley. Lyrics I don't speak German but I can if you like. Palms to the sky We unite I'm feeling, I'm feeling, I'm feeling Fe-feeling it We rise tonight Hey take a look a you Hey hey take a look a you I'm checking you out in your sweet desire I'm coming over to make you mine It's a crime boy, you so fine I'm checking you out, boy it's a green light its bright I'm glad you came over, it was about time It feels right, boy you're so fine This love's radioactive Drop the bomb, let me feel the beat When I'm on a mission I rebuke my condition. If you're a strong female, You don't need permission. Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah. Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah. I'm feeling, I'm feeling, I'm feeling Fe-feeling it We rise tonight Palms to the sky We unite Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah. Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah. Moving on beat as the world ends This nuclear heat is a beautiful end You might not live to tell, el, el, el, el, el, el This love's radioactive Drop the bomb, let me feel the beat When I'm on a mission I rebuke my condition. If you're a strong female, You don't need permission. I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there. I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. I, I wish I could be strong verdammte scheiße, yeah. Palms to the sky (Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah.) We unite (Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah.) I'm feeling, I'm feeling, I'm feeling Fe-feeling it (Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah.) We rise tonight (Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah.) Hey take a look a you Love is objectified by what men say is right Scheiße-scheiße be mine, Bullshit be mine (Bullshit be mine) Blonde high-heeled feminist enlisting femmes for this Express your woman-kind Fight for your right (Fight for your right) Ich schleiban austa be clair, Es kumpent üske monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Fräulein uske-be clair (We rise tonight) I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there. I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. I, I wish I could be strong verdammte scheiße, yeah. Palms to the sky (Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah.) We unite (Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah.) I'm feeling, I'm feeling, I'm feeling Fe-feeling it (Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah.) We rise tonight (Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah.) We unite You and I rise tonight We unite You and I rise tonight We unite You and I rise tonight You and I rise tonight Oh oh oh oh oh. Verdammte scheiße, yeah. Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Mashups Category:Songs Sung By The Cheerios Category:Songs Sung By Jade Murs Category:Songs Sung By Tae Rowlands Category:Songs Sung By Emma Toye Category:Songs Sung By Rea Agron Category:Songs Sung By Hinton Paul Category:Songs Sung By Gauri Dean Category:Songs Sung By Gaby Fernandez